Abyss of Time: The Door to His Memories
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: S.E.E.S was trapped in Abyss of Time not long after his death. As they try their best to get out, they found a few doors that lead them to the memories of their lost leader. Bad at summary, rate T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long time since I wanted to write a story for one of my favorite game. Sorry if it is bad.

Beta'ed by: Anthonyl6892

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Aegis stared at the others just before she slowly open the big door.

It has been a few days since The Abyss of Time appeared and this was the first door the group has found since the one that lead to Paulowinia Mall. The members of SEES were happy because this was their first lead since then. Maybe this door will bring them to some other place, perhaps Gekkoukan High or the Shrine?

The door opened and a bright light engulfed them, with many of them trying to use their hands to help cover their eyes. Aegis, who wasn't as affected as the humans, just stood there emotionless.  
She had done all of this so that she could leave the dorm as quick as possible. The dorm that held so many warm and dear memories about him. The calm and mysterious blue haired boy, Arisato Minato their precious leader.

The robot didn't care for the fact that the time stopped. He was not there anyway, even if time kept going forward it would not change the fact that his lost soul couldn't get back to his body. Aegis knew that fact perfectly well. No matter how much they missed him or how much she wanted to be with him, the simple fact was that he was gone.

No more would she see that rare smile of his.

No more would she hear his gentle and caring voice.

No more would the blue haired boy be able to bring all of the members together as a… as a…

…As a family…

…No more...

And yet, the thing Aegis saw was not something she expected. It's not a familiar place for the humans… but it was definitely familiar to her.

Moonlight Bridge.

Years had passed, but she still remembered it clearly. As if the incident just happened yesterday.

* * *

_A blue haired boy, about seven or eight years old, was staring down at the dead bodies that were his parents. He looked down at his hands, the appendages were covered in so much blood I could not help but think that the liquid would permanently dye his skin that color. And yet, despite the horrible scene in front of him, not even a single tear come out of his grey eyes._

_A block away a clashing sound could be heard, and unsurprisingly, there's Aegis fighting with Death, or as we knew him Mochizuki Ryouji. _

_Before Death could land another attack on the past Aegis that was fighting him, she jumped and made a strange pose. She looked at Minato and gave a concerned look just before a light engulfed the younger Minato as Death slowly entered him. The past Aegis caught the boy before he hit the ground, and muttered a soft yet sincere apology._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

"W-what was that?" Yukari was the first one who managed to speak up after the images were gone.

"No way…" Fuuka said, clasped her hand as her body started to tremble, "C-Could it be... were we seeing Minato-kun's memory?"

The other human members of SEES all gave shocked looks as the idea went through their minds.

Why were they seeing his memories? It's just didn't make any sense. Unfortunately, Fuuka could be right. After all, Aegis confirmed that it was the incident eleven years ago that they had just seen.

"M-Metis! Why the hell are we seeing this?! This is not your doing, right?" Akihiko screamed out as he clenched his fist. Memory is something that is both important and private. While it was true that he told Minato about his past, it was different because that was of his own choice. Seeing Minato's memory like this… without his permission left a bitter taste in the boxer's mouth.

Metis raised an eyebrow at the accusation, "Stop accusing me for everything that happens here." She said. "I don't know anything, and am just as surprised at what we witnessed as you are."

"W-"

"Akihiko." Mitsuru said in a calm and cold voice. "Metis is right. Maybe we will find out the reason as we explore this place. Why don't we take a rest now?"

Sanada Akihiko nodded slowly as he follow Junpei, Koromaru and Mitsuru who each has a dark look on their face. Fuuka followed not long after, and Yukari join her after the brunette stared for a moment at Aegis.

Aegis stared at the floor, still without any trace of emotions on her face. One side of her wanted to see more about his past and see why he could be their calm, gentle and kind leader as well as such a great friend. On the other hand she didn't want to see his memories, because she was scared that she would see the reason for why he was so anti-social.

…Or why he liked that emo-haircut so much…

* * *

Yukari sat silently on the couch as she flipped another page of the magazine she was looking at. Mitsuru, Akihiko and their NEW LEADER were currently discussing about their next plan.

Koromaru was sleeping near Fuuka's feet. The teal haired girl was on her laptop as usual but she would sometimes try to start up a conversation with Yukari.

Junpei and Ken were with Metis. Apparently, Junpei found it kind of amusing that Metis own knowledge was only at Ken's level, despite the fact that she was a robot like Agist. This of course left both Metis and Ken feeling irritated at the boy and the two soon double teamed him in an all out attack.

The brunette had a sad look on her face. Usually, Minato would be there around Junpei, making a short but funny comment or doing sarcasm. Even if he just being the silent person he was, just having him around somehow made her feel safe.

Even if he didn't talk, they all knew he was there for them.

But, he wasn't there right now. He was no longer apart of their world.

Yukari bit her lower lip as the scene from before continued to replay in her mind.

'Are we going to see even more of his memories?' She could not help but think to herself.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

That's it. Sorry for the bad story and grammar. Please review, but please, don't flame.

See you again,

Hisawa Kana.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

Beta'ed by: Anthonyl6892

Pairing: Still undecided, but will probably do MinatoxAegis, MinatoxYukari, AkihikoxMitsuru and a hint of ShinjiroxMinako (No, there's no typo. Minako will appeared here.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mitsuru sighed; the dark atmosphere that had gathered around them was still here. If Minato was here… he would probably ask bluntly why they were acting like this, make some argument or joke to dispel the mood, and they will get back like usual, spirits restored.

Sadly there will be no end if they keep talking about 'IF'.

The red head knew that the reason for this thick atmosphere, it was because they still couldn't accept the fact that Minato was not with them anymore. But she knew that there was one other reason.

The door.

That stupid, enticing, god forsaken door.

Minato's memories were shown to them in the previous door. So they were getting anxious about finding another door.

If they found more doors… maybe they could learn more about their leader… and maybe… they might find a way to save him.

That was the groups single guiding reason, their hope, for the continued exploration of the Abyss of Time.

And now, they were here. Another large door had appeared in front of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Open the door." Yukari said a hint of anger could be heard from her voice.

Aegis nodded softly as another bright light engulfed them.

* * *

"Why won't you live with me, Minato-kun?" A man that looked like in his early fifty asked, sadness could be seen on his face. "I know that business has been down for an old detective like me lately. But the Kirijo Group offered to help us. I could manage to take care of you and Naoto-chan."

The blue haired boy that sat in the hospital bed shook his head slowly. "...I will try to live by myself." He said in his childish voice. It was quiet amusing for the S.E.E.S member. As they usually hear his low and gentle voice. Granted they were all wondering what was going on in the memory, "No, I don't hate you. It's just... I'm scared they you will leave me too, grandfather." He added, there's no any trace of his emotions on his face, but it was somehow sound really sincere. _'Just leave me alone! Don't associate yourself with a murderer like me.'_ The members of S.E.E.S were shocked when they heard their leader's very thoughts, _'Because of me mom and dad are dead… I don't have the right to a family.' _

"I will not, Minato-kun. Even disregarding the fact that you're too young to live by yourself if you leave what will Naoto-chan do? Are you planning on just abandoning her?" the old man asked

Minato stared at him before he bowed a little. "Please, take care of Naoto for me..." he said, his voice taking on that enticingly soft tone that the group of S.E.E.S remembered him to have, "I will absolutely come to meet her again, one day."

The old man seemed to deflate at that before he released a sigh, "If that is what you want Minato-kun." He said before he turned and left the hospital room.

"Goodbye grandfather." Minato said. _'A murderer like me doesn't deserve happiness.'_

* * *

"I remember... that the Kirijo Group was both giving out money and helping everyone that involved in the accident..." Mitsuru muttered with a dark face while the others sat in silence.

"Who would have thought that he would blame himself for the accident?" Junpei said as he balled his hands into fists in anger, "Shouldn't there have been like a psychiatrist or something for him?"

"I honestly don't know what type of help the Kirijo group gave out to the victims… only that a hefty sum was given." Mitsuru admitted to the group as Akihiko who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Yukari stared at Mitsuru with a bit of anger before she decided to let it go. She found herself more curious about something else.

"Who's this Naoto they were talking about?"

Out of all people, Fuuka was the one who raised her hand. As she felt everyone's eyes on her, she flinched and took a long deep breath. As she relax, she answer Yukari's question.

"She is Minato-kun's little sister. I know this because once… he was asking me to borrow my laptop to send her an e-mail. I don't really remember, but I think Minato-kun's connection on both his computer and phone was having a buggy connection problem at the time."

Everyone blinked.

"W-wow, Minato had a little sister?" Junpei said in shock, "If she's anything like him I bet she's gorgeous." He said, giving grin to the rest of the group, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sadly the mood was quickly brought back down when Ken asked a question.

"Does umm… she know...that...uhm...Minato-san is..." Ken said hesitantly, being careful to not touch the sensitive topic too much. "…gone?"

No one answered that… no, it was more like… no one dared answer.

* * *

Ken patted Koromaru on the head with a soft smile on his face.

Since his death, the atmosphere around the dorm continued to fall... And the appearance of Abyss of Time was ABSOLUTELY NOT HELPING AT ALL.

To make matters worse, they were seeing their precious leader's memories right now.

Ken could only hope that they wouldn't see Shinjiro's memories as well.

It's not like he don't like or hate Minato or anything. (He was a great guy after all.) But Shinjiro obviously held a special place in his heart. He still felt guilty that he had been blaming Shinjiro for the death of his parents, and it end up by the man losing his life… saving him.

Minato's memories were enough; he didn't need Shinjiro's memories. Even the idea of it was enough to make him go insane.

Suddenly, he thought about the existence of Minato's little sister that they had just learned about a few hours ago.

'What is her name again? Oh, right. Does this mean that Naoto-san is all alone right now? Just like I was before joining S.E.E.S?' Ken thought to himself, sadness welling up at the thought.

Whatever it is, the young boy wished that the little sister of one of his biggest role models could live a happy life. Maybe even have an interesting journey like them some day.

Ken laugh softly. "There's no way."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

As usual, I'm sorry for all of my mistakes. Here is the review's reply.

Yuuji Narukami: Thank you very much, hope you will enjoy this story till the end.

Twin Judge of Gemini: I love MinatoxAegis too. Hope what I write in the beginning of the chapter is enough answer.

Please review, but please don't flame~

See you again,

Hisawa Kana.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three is here!

Warning: Bad grammar.

Pairing: Still undecided, but will probably do MinatoxAegis, MinatoxYukari, AkihikoxMitsuru and a hint of ShinjiroxMinako (No, there's no typo. Minako will appeared here.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Another door, Fuuka sighed.

Yukari was being anxious on finding the door lately. She would be angry if Aegis didn't bring her to dungeon or told the brunette to take some rest.

Fuuka was quiet angry at that, and somehow she exploded a few days ago. Making everyone in surprised.

After all, she found Aegis reason was understandable. Yukari did look pretty worn up and tired, and bringing her will just be an hindrance. But the school-idol apparently get angry by Aegis's un-need concern as Yukari said it.

If only Minato was here, he would calm Yukari in a split second.

Seeing their leader's memories is not helping, and Fuuka was sure all of them think the same. But they need to open the door, risking the possibilities they would seeing his memories.

Even if it memories about that day.

But they have to do it. They need to go out from here and move on to the past even if it was hard.

* * *

_"Shirogane Minato-kun is it?" A woman with glasses said as she flipped the paper on her desk. "It's rare for someone to move on the last year of their elementary."_

_Standing beside her is a boy with blue haired. "Arisato." He corrected. "Shirogane is my grandfather's. I'm still using Arisato."The boy added._

_"Well, Arisato-kun you are quiet mature for your age." She laughed softly. "You will only be at this school for a year. But you could join activites and socializing as much as you want. As long as your grade is good that's you join much activities and socialize much, I'm sure you will have a lots of frie-"_

_Still without any emotion, Minato shook his head slowly and cut off the teacher. "I rather not." He said. "Friends are...useless and fake."_

* * *

"...Minato was..thingking like that when he was younger?" Junpei said, shocked upon hearing the opinion of 'friend' from the younger version of his best-friend.

Fuuka could see the dark expression on the others face except Metis and Aegis. Metis was undestandable because she never met with Minato before, but Aegis? The robot just stand there emotionlessly, as if seeing memories of their lost leader is just a piece of cake.

That was what obviously Yukari's opinion.

As for herself, Fuuka know that Aegis has emotions.

Aegis is one of them, and she is one of them who changed the most after his death. The tears and smiled she used to shown them once in a while couldn't be seen anymore.

Minato is like the reason she was here with them, and the reason she lived. After losing him, Fuuka was sure that Aegis is more than sad.

The robot is tired because all of this.

All of them is.

* * *

Koromaru whined as Yukari had started another argument with Aegis. The white dog really wish he could talk right now. Aegis is more than tired, everyone is, so why they keep fighting at each other?

Junpei and Akihiko almost punch each other if it's not Mitsuru who stopped them. Everyone is getting more restless each day, so shouldn't they relax and calm down first? Koromaru know, Minato wouldn't like it if he know that they were fighting and the bond among them started to falling apart.

Right?

* * *

Thanks for reading, I changed the pairing a bit.

Here is the review reply:

Twin Judge of Gemini: I don't really mind anything, but I always thought MinatoxAegis is a cute pair.

Yuuji Narukami: E-eh? I will try to update as fast as I can then.

JackFrost14: Thanks, hope you will read this till the end.

Guest: Nope. You have to wait, after all this is a fanfict, so I put some change.

Myst Marchen: Thank you so much!

That's it. Please review and don't flame me. More reviews mean...faster update I guess?

See you again,

Hisawa Kana.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter four here...

Warning: Bad grammar.

Pairing: Still undecided, but will probably do MinatoxAegis, MinatoxYukari, AkihikoxMitsuru and a hint of ShinjiroxMinako (No, there's no typo. Minako will appeared here.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was strange, but Junpei was kind of hesistant to kill this shadow. With everyone was yelling at him to raised his sword and kill the monster immediately, so he did it anyway.

But as soon as his sword meet with the shadow, he feel... he don't know, he just had this strange feeling.

There's a possibilities that his feelings was because of that doors. Junpei was scared to see another piece of Minato's memories since he saw the previous door.

Would this memories of him told them his true feelings about them? Did he actually hate them? Would the memories tell them the reason? The truth behind his death?

There's no chance to know it beside by opening the door in front of them.

* * *

_"Get lost you creepy kid! You never talk and show any emotion! Why don't you just die you useless thing!" A tall boy said to the blue hair boy who were pinned on the wall, a lot of bruise in his face._

_Compared to the previous memory, this Minato looked older. This look like the Minato they know. It is THEIR Minato._  
_Minato stared emotionlessly at them._

_"Then...Why don't you all just kill me?" He said wih a smirked._

_"Gah, you are really creepy!" A boy took out a pocket knife and point it at Minato. "I could take your life with this you know that?!"_

_"I'm not dumb." Minato said with a soft voice. "But could you really do that? Do you think you could bear the burden of being a murderer, like me?"_

_The smallest boy among the group flinched. "You are really strange, come on, just leave this crazy kid."_

_Minato let out a soft sighed when all of those bully leave him. It's not like he couldn't fight back, but he simply thought it was useless._

_"You think you are a murderer because you are the only one who survive in the accident? Funny, you are me, but not me at the same time."_

_The boy looked behind in surprised. There, stood a girl with reddish brown hair with the most sincere and kind smile he have ever seen._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? My name is Minako." She extend out her hand to help him stand up. "Ne, Let me tell you about something..." She paused, her expression darkened. "About S.E.E.S, Strega, Dark Hour, Persona, Nyx and... Our Fate."_

* * *

"W-who is that?" Yukari stuttered.

"S-She said N-nyx, right?" Fuuka said with her eyes widen.

Junpei could only blinked. Minato and an unknown girl were talking about Nyx and everything that was supposed to be known by S.E.E.S only.

Now that he think of it, there will be sometimes that Minato feels like he already know everything. Or he really DID?

* * *

Akihiko sighed before he lay down on his bed. Things have been crazier whenever they open a door.

Not to mention the last door is strange.

He don't know about the others, but he had this annoying feeling that he know the girl Minato called Minako. When he see her, he had an image of a girl with a bright smile that could beat up the sun itself. A kind and cheerful girl who love her friends.

He had the same feeling he was with her little sister.

The feeling that she is someone important for both him and Shinjiro.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know Minato is calm and all, but sometimes I thought that he was too calm. As if he already know everything. That's what inspired me with this chapter.

Reply:

SlyTrinity: Well, thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Twin Judge of Gemini: Thanks for always reviewing. And no, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I feel happy with any comment, except flame of course.

That's it. Please review and don't flame me. More reviews mean...faster update I guess?

See you again,

Hisawa Kana.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I got myself busy with this damn tests, and got short time to write and read here in fanfiction. Anyway, I MAKE A POLL, SO PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE. ESPECIALLY YOU WHO LOVE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN FANDOM AS WELL. Thanks, please enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Bad grammar.

Pairing: Hint of MinatoxAegis, MinatoxYukari, AkihikoxMitsuru and ShinjiroxMinako

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The sixth door, will it lead to another memories?

Aegis let out a soft sighed as she walked to reach out the door knob and open it. She wanted to get out from all of this quickly. She want to go and forget everything. But, why whenever she thought about that, she feel that she wanted to cry?

"Aegis?" Fuuka soft voice bring her back to reality. The teal hair girl is the only one who managed to keep her composure during all of their time in the Abyss of time. Well, maybe for the exception when she slapped Yukari.

Everyone is tired. Maybe that's what all of them thought. That everyone is tired, that everyone don't want all of this, that everyone don't want to see his memories, that everyone miss him...

That everyone wish for him to be alive.

* * *

_Stand up emotionless among blood and coffin is a blue haired boy. Hung around his neck in a silver clip-on earphone. On his right hand is a silver gun with 'S.E.E.S' engraved on it._

_"Hey, Minato-kun!" A cheery voice called the boy. "Congratulation for being out from the hospital!"_

_Minato smiled slightly. "I still couldn't believe that all of your story is true. But..." he paused as he look at the gun on his hand. "The proof is enough..." The boy raised his head and stared at the girl. "You will come back today?"_

_"Uhm. Igor said that my power break out for a moment and send me here. He said that my power has calm down, and I could go back now." The red eyes girl explained. "Correction, I MUST go back."_

_A faint sound of footsteps make him look forward. A woman and a man who wear the same shade of blue walked toward them._

_"Minako-sama, you must go back now. The temporary seal that we made started to broke." The man said._

_"It's nice knowing you, the other Minato-sama." The woman said._

_Minako smile brightly before as she nodded to the two of them. Her red eyes were now staring at Minato._

_"Did you have fun with S.E.E.S?"_

_"I do."_

_"Did you remember everything I said?"_

_"I do."_

_"Did you want to run away from your fate?"_

_"No, I'm not."_

_Still with the same bright smile, Minako give Minato a hug and whispered to him._

_"See you again, next year at 5 March ."_

_"Yeah, see you again."_

* * *

"...Who is actually that girl? A-an that man and woman too!" Junpei stuttered, totally confused.

Aegis blinked. That woman is Elisabeth, but she don't know about the man and the girl. And if she ask Elisabeth, she will most likely wouldn't aswer her question.

But, why does Elisabeth call the girl 'the other Minato'? Why does that girl told Minato that they would meet again on 5 March? When he is dead?

Thinks get more crazier even for the robot.

* * *

The boy with grey haired wipe his sweat before he went to the kitchen to grab some drink.

He head this strange dream about a monster called shadow, a shining card, and a blue haired boy.

He never imagine something like that. His fantasies is never good to begin with.

Afterall, he is Narukami Yu. The boy with grey life.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, if I make it longer, it would be kind of strange. Thanks for reading, and please do review and visit my profile to vote. Don't flame me.

Reviews' reply:

Twin Judge of Gemini: Eh, really? I want to make like, Akihiko think Minako as her sister, guess it's not written well.

Yuuji Narukami: Yup! I will try my best.

Reviews make me happy, and I get in mood to write faster with more reviews, so please?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lot of tests, and some problem on my real life, make me don't write and read fanfict as often as before. So, I'm sorry for the late update. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please go to my profile and vote. Oh, and I mad twitter specially for friends from net, twitter HisawaKana (just remove the space), I will be happy if we can talk about Persona together ^^

Warning: Bad grammar.

Pairing: Hint of MinatoxAegis, MinatoxYukari, AkihikoxMitsuru and ShinjiroxMinako

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_There is Minato, in a dark empty area. Looking around his surrounding like a lost child._

_"Hey, Minato-kun." A voice said. "Finally you reach here, huh?" The girl with brown haired giggled. "Have you said proper good bye to all of them?"_

_"Yes, I do." Minato said with a sad smile on his face. "But... I wonder about their reaction... If they know that I know everything that will happen. If they know I know I will die."_

* * *

Yukari gasped as each word enter her ears. She couldn't possibly hear it wrong, right? Arisato Minato, their precious leader and friend know from the beginning about everything that will happen? That's just a non-sense.

"So the person that have the same power as my sister has die?" Metis asked innocently.

Well, no one could blame her thought. She wasn't with them before all of this incident. And no one wanted to tell her about all of that painful story.

Seeing no one give a response to Metis, Junpei replied with a low voice. "Yeah, he is."

Yukari clenched her fist. She didn't hate it when she could see Minato even though it is just a memory, but why? Why were his memories is being shown to them? All of that unbelieaveable memory.

"Did...we were being shown this so we could forget about him?" Aegis speak softly, earning a glare from Yukari.

"What did you mean, Aegis?" Mitsuru asked as everyone attention were on Aegis right now.

"I mean, Minato-san said in his memories that he already know everything that would happen and that he accept his fate..." Aegis said hesitantly.

Fuuka was the one who response first. "So..you think that he want us to accept our fate and his death too?"

Silence fell as Aegis nooded slowly. Surprisingly, the one who break the silence is Metis. "What we saw was the man's memories." She began. "But... all of you want to see him again, right?"

All of them clenched their fist, holding back their tears. They do. They want to see him again. They want to hear his voice again. They want to meet him, their leader, their best friends.

Suddenly, Fuuka let out a small gasped. And in a split second, there's a black mist surrounding the door.

"Here it is." Metis said. "The monsters that's taken the shape of your regrets."

No one talked, all of them held their breath. Those blue hair, those grey eyes, thos headphone... It is him.

"M-Minato-san...?"

* * *

"Nii-chan!"

Shirogane Naoto wiped her sweat as she tried to manage her breath back to normal. She got this kind of dream lately, one where she will see her brother fighting monster with his friends.

Even though they haven't meet for a long time, Minato still sent her his photos, and call her everytime he have time.

But that will never happened anymore, as he died a few weeks ago with unknown reasons. It was a great shock for her, and she haven't come to visit his grave yet. She still couldn't accept the fact.. The fact that her dearest brother is dead.

Tighten her grip on her blanket, Naoto muttered softly. "Nii-chan... what is the reasons behind your death?"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading, and please do review and visit my profile to vote. Don't flame me.

Reviews' reply:

Twin Judge of Gemini: I'm really sorry! I will try to make the last few chapters longer!

Yuuji Narukami: Just wait and see~!

Serenity Absolute: Well, I'm sorry for that. But please do remember, that not everyone have good grammar. Thanks for the review though, I will try my best to improve it. ^^

Reviews make me happy, and I get in mood to write faster with more reviews, so please?


End file.
